


Warrior cats- Irispaw’s choice- (Into the Wild rewrite)

by Ruby_Forest



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Forest/pseuds/Ruby_Forest
Summary: Irispaw, the daughter of Bluestar, is ready to become the perfect leader of ThunderClan and have a perfect life- when suddenly she realizes there is someone who can twist their fate. Will they help the upcoming hero rise, or fight against them? What will she choose?





	Warrior cats- Irispaw’s choice- (Into the Wild rewrite)

**THUNDERCLAN**  
LEADER BLUESTAR— blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. APPRENTICE, IRISPAW  
DEPUTY REDTAIL— small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail. APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW  
MEDICINE CAT SPOTTEDLEAF— beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.  
WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)  
LIONHEART— magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion’s mane.  
APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW  
TIGERCLAW— big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. APPRENTICE,  
RAVENPAW  
WHITESTORM— big white tom. APPRENTICE, SANDPAW  
DARKSTRIPE— sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.  
LONGTAIL— pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.  
RUNNINGWIND— swift tabby tom.  
WILLOWPELT— very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.  
MOUSEFUR— small dusky brown she-cat.  
APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)  
DUSTPAW— dark brown tabby tom.  
IRISPAW— dark grey fluffy she-cat with glittering green eyes and white nose  
GRAYPAW— long-haired solid gray tom.  
RAVENPAW— small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-  
tipped tail  
SANDPAW— pale ginger she-cat.  
FIREPAW— handsome ginger tom.  
QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
FROSTFUR— beautiful white coat and blue eyes.  
BRINDLEFACE— pretty tabby.  
GOLDENFLOWER— pale ginger coat.  
SPECKLETAIL— pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.  
ELDERS (former warriors and queens now retired)  
HALFTAIL— big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.  
SMALLEAR— gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.  
PATCHPELT— small black-and-white tom.  
ONE-EYE— pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.  
DAPPLETAIL— once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

  
**SHADOWCLAN**  
LEADER BROKENSTAR— long-haired dark brown tabby.  
DEPUTY BLACKFOOT— large white tom with huge jet-black paws.  
MEDICINE CAT RUNNINGNOSE— small gray-and-white tom.  
WARRIORS STUMPYTAIL— brown tabby tom. APPRENTICE, BROWNPAW

BOULDER— silver tabby tom. APPRENTICE, WETPAW

CLAWFACE —battle-scarred brown tom. APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW

NIGHTPELT— black tom.  
QUEENS DAWNCLOUD— small tabby.

BRIGHTFLOWER— black-and-white she-cat.  
ELDERS ASHFUR— thin gray tom.

  
**WINDCLAN**  
LEADER TALLSTAR— a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

  
**RIVERCLAN**  
LEADER CROOKEDSTAR— a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.  
DEPUTY OAKHEART— a reddish brown tom.

  
**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**  
YELLOWFANG— old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face.  
SMUDGE— plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.  
BARLEY— black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.


End file.
